My First FanfictionUnnamed for Now
by whoevenISthis
Summary: This is a story about Usagi and Mamoru's relationship. Usagi thinks that she embarrasses him, but he figures out a way to prove she doesn't. Fail Summary failed. Rated T for words later on. Oh, and if you think of a good title, please tell me it. Arigatou
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I am new to fanfiction writing, so please don't be too mean. Also, if anyone thinks of a good title, please tell me. I will check reviews and stuff. Gomen if I update slowly, I have school too, afterall. Well, TRY to enjoy this (fail) fanfic.

* * *

7:00 Tsukino House-Usagi=sleeping

7:30 Tsukino House-Usagi SHOULD be awake, but isn't. Luna wakes up.

7:40 Tsukino House- Luna gets annoyed and scratches Usagi to wake her up.

That is how Usagi Tsukino is usually awoken.

"OW!" Usagi yelled, "Luna! What was that for?"

"Usagi-chan, it's Monday."

"So?"

"Look at the time…" replied the (occasionally) ever-so-patient Luna

Usagi glanced over at her alarm clock. It read 7:50. That gave her only ten minutes to get to school, on time that is. She flew downstairs, yelled at her mother for not waking her up (even though she truthfully did), and, amazingly, didn't forget her lunch. She was running so fast that she wasn't paying much attention to anything, or anyone, around her. 'Besides,' she thought, 'who would be out now?' So caught up in her own thoughts, Usagi ran straight into a man clad in a green jacket. Before even stopping to see who it was, she began rapidly apologizing.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" she said so fast that her words were slurred together. Finally, she looked up.

"Oh! Mamo-chan!" Usagi happily exclaimed, forgetting about school while giving her boyfriend a strangling hug.

"Um…Usako….?" Mamoru questioned after the shock from her hug was gone.

"Yes?"

"You DO know that you are going to be late for school, again, right?"

"Oh shit! I completely forgot about that!" Usagi glumly said.

"Of course you did. Want a lift? My motorcycle is right around that corner."

"Sure!" Usagi piped up. She always became happier when she was hugging Mamo-chan.

The two of them got onto the bike and drove to Juuban High School, a bit above the speed limit.

"Bye Mamo-chan!" Usagi kissed him goodbye.

"See you later Usako," he replied.

Usagi then promptly turned and ran into the school building, and, by some miracle of God, she wasn't late. Of course, she had not gotten much sleep last night because Rei had to hold a "very important" meeting at the shrine. Because of that, as soon as class began, Usagi fell asleep.

"Huh? What?' Usagi asked groggily after being awoken by being poked repeatedly in the back. She turned around to see that Minako-chan was behind it and she wondered why.

"Miss Tsukino, I will ask you one more time! What is the answer to number seventeen!" a very annoyed looking Haruna asked Usagi.

"Um….well…Let's see…. The answer is four!" Usagi blurted out, not caring if it was the correct answer, let alone the correct subject. All eyes were suddenly on Usagi.

"W-What?" She stammered out, afraid she was in huge trouble or some unknown reason.

"Miss Tsukino…..Tha-That is correct!" Haruna finally managed to get out, "How did you know what was going on while you were sleeping?" She suspiciously questioned.

"I wasn't ASLEEP Miss Haruna! I was simply…. Resting my eyelids."

'Yeah, that's it Usagi, stick with that,' she thought to herself.

"Okay…. Anyway, let's continue with class." Haruna said turning to the blackboard.

Usagi turned around as soon as her teacher did.

"Thanks Minako-chan," she whispered to her friend.

"No problem," came the even quieter reply.

The rest of the morning went by uneventfully. At lunch, however, something happened.

"Mako-chan!" Usagi exclaimed to her friend in her sing-song voice that, to all her friends, translated to 'Can I have your lunch?'

"Usagi. You have to remember your OWN lunch for once," Makoto sighed.

"B-but I did! I guess I must have dropped it and forgotten to pick it up when I ran into Mamo-chan this morning," Usagi explained to her other frind.

Makoto sweat dropped. This was a new one, even for Usagi.

"Sorry Usagi, you're just going to have to go without lunch, as I only packed enough for myself today."

"Fine," Usagi sighed, depressed, as she stalked away. She sat next to a shady tree and began daydreaming about, what else, Mamo-chan. No sooner had she begun to leave for a fantasy world when she was rudely poked in the back.

"Do you mind? Can't you leave a girl to daydream about her boyfr-" Usagi stopped short when she saw who she was yelling at.

"I brought you your lunch Usako," Mamoru stated as he handed her the box, "try not to forget it again."

"Okay," she whispered, still slightly embarrassed, "I'll see you tonight."

Mamoru nodded, and then he was off. That disappointed the recently-formed, near-by group of fangirls.

After eating her lunch, Usagi got up to get ready for her afternoon classes.

* * *

Yes, I realize that it is not a TRUE ending, but I am out of ideas, for now. Promise to stay active long enough to finish this. Especially because I hate reading fanfics that turn out really good, then there's a cliffhanger, and….. no more. Anyway, thank you for reading this (short) chapter 1 of my first ever piece of fanfiction.


	2. UpdateNot a chapter

Hey Guys! This is not a new chapter because I have writer's block. And I don't mean I can't think of more storyline, but I am unable to think of how to word it. I know the whole plot in my head. Plus I have CMTs next week, so I might write the next chapter, but not upload it since I will be concentrating on school. Basically what I am saying is that if chapter 2 is not up this weekend, you will have to wait a week. I am so sorry to the few readers of his fanfiction. Doumo Arigatou for reading.


End file.
